villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuck in the Middle with You
"Stuck in the Middle with You" is a song from the Scottish folk rock/rock band Stealers Wheel. While not originally villainous, the song is remembered for being featured in Quentin Tarantino's 1992 debut film Reservoir Dogs, being used in the iconic scene where Mr. Blonde tortures a kidnapped policeman while dancing to the song. Lyrics Well, I don't know why I came here tonight I got the feeling that something ain't right I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs Clowns to the left of me Jokers to the right Here I am Stuck in the middle with you Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you And I'm wondering what it is I should do It's so hard to keep this smile from my face Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place Clowns to the left of me Jokers to the right Here I am Stuck in the middle with you Well, you started out with nothing And you're proud that you're a self-made man And your friends, they all come crawling Slap you on the back and say Please Please Trying to make some sense of it all But I can see it makes no sense at all Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor? 'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore Clowns to the left of me Jokers to the right Here I am Stuck in the middle with you And you started out with nothing And you're proud that you're a self-made man And your friends, they all come crawling Slap you on the back and say Please Please Yeah I don't know why I came here tonight I got the feeling that something ain't right I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs Clowns to the left of me Jokers to the right Here I am Stuck in the middle with you Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you Stuck in the middle with you Here I am Stuck in the middle with you Other Appearances *The song was featured in the band's debut album also named Stealers Wheel. *A remastered version was released as a single and featured in the albums Stuck In The Middle With You ''and ''70s Gold Groove (Re-Recorded / Remastered Versions). *The song has been featured in several other albums including: **''Reservoir Dogs (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). **''Bio-Dome (Music From the MGM Original Motion Picture). **''70s'' Mixtape. **''Stuck In The Suburbs''. **''AM Gold 1973''. **''Super Hits Of The ’70s: Have A Nice Day, Vol. 10''. **''70s - 100 Retro Radio Hits''. **''The Tarantino Connection''. **''Top Tunes from the Films''. *The song was featured in the episode "Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious" from the eighth season of The Simpsons in an episode of Itchy and Scratchy where they parody the film's scene. Gallery Images Stuck-in-the-middle-with-you-reservoir-dogs-1992.jpg Giphyhfh.gif EnlightenedCarefreeGossamerwingedbutterfly-size restricted.gif 1 TRUuKYSelqf50BxCdQNTKw.jpg 123456789.jpg Videos Official Stuck In The Middle With You|Album Stuck In The Middle With You - Reservoir Dogs (1992)|Film Stuck In The Middle With You (Remastered)|Remastered Reservoir Cats|''The Simpsons'' Covers Stuck In The Middle With You (Cover) - Sheriff Hayseed| ShadyVox Stuck in the Middle with You (From "Reservoir Dogs")|Jim Hornsby JEFF HEALEY BAND - Stuck In The Middle With You|The Jeff Healey Band Stuck in the Middle with You|Louise Stuck In The Middle With You-0|Keith Urban & The Ranch Stuck in the Middle With You|Lazlo Bane Stuck in the Middle|Nitty Gritty Dirt Band Stuck in the Middle with You-0|Michael Steinman Stuck in the Middle with You-1|Dale Ann Bradley Matchbox Twenty - Stuck in the Middle (Cover)| Matchbox Twenty Stuck in the Middle with You-2|Henning Stærk Stuck in the Middle with You (In the Style of Stealer's Wheel)|ProSource Karaoke Category:Movie Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Villainized Category:The Simpsons Songs Category:Independent Songs